Stole My Heart
by MissSasusakulove
Summary: Sasuke is a thief from a master thief Family; the Uchiha Family. Him and his older Brother have been alone for many years, and are now planning the biggest robbery they ever done. They wanted to steal from the richest Family in Konoha; The Haruno Family. What happens while Sasuke is in the Haruno mansion, and what happens after the robbery? Read to find out. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1;**  
"There he is"

"catch him, don't let him get away!"

The guards ran as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough to catch him. He was the fastest thief in Konoha. No, in Japan. He was once a part of a master thief family, the Uchiha family.

For 10 years ago, the Hokage send guards out to kill the Uchiha clan. It took them many months, but when they finally caught them, they took advantage of it and killed them.

Only two people survived.

One of them was Uchiha Itachi, a 10 years old boy that – even by his age – surpassed his father, Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan.

The other one was the 8 years old boy, Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest in the whole Uchiha clan.

Sasuke was not even close to surpass his father or older brother, but he didn't mind. He liked to train with Itachi a lot. He always learned new stuff. Even if it was almost nothing.

While Itachi stole big jewelries, diamonds, money and a lot of important documents and stuff like that.

Sasuke stole pocket money and food.

Fugaku helped Itachi a lot, while his wife, Mikoto, stole food and clothes to the whole family.

The Uchiha clan had been 100 members, but the Hokage, Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage send out their troops to kill every single one of them.

There got less and less people in the Uchiha clan and after some months, there were only 4 left: Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto.

They ran and were hiding for 2 months, when the troops found them.

Itachi and Sasuke ran away by orders of their parents. They got away, but apparently Mikoto and Fugaku didn't…

Sasuke stopped and looked back. He smirked.

"I knew they couldn't catch up".

He started running again. 

He opened the door to his home, an old house made of tree.

"So how did it go?" a boy that looked like Sasuke asked.

He was older and taller, with long black hair tied in a low ponytail.

"I got caught by their guards. Those Yamanaka people sure know how to be thief-safe" Sasuke said a little exhausted.

"So you didn't get anything from them?" the older boy asked kind of disappointed.

Sasuke smirked.

"I said thief-safe, not Uchiha safe. Nobody is faster than us, Itachi, remember that".

Itachi smirked.

"You're right." Itachi turned his head and looked in a room.  
"Come, Sasuke. I found new missions, and some of them might bring you interest."

Sasuke smirked and followed Itachi.

"Sounds interesting already."

Itachi took some papers and a map and places it on a table.

"I found the richest family in Japan. They live in Konoha and-"

Sasuke quickly stopped Itachi.

"Wait, wait, wait" Sasuke started.  
"I thought the Hyuga family was the richest?"

"They aren't" Itachi started.  
"I found a richer and more powerful family. The Haruno family"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Haruno? I never heard of them"

Itachi smiled to Sasuke.

"weird. People talk about them a lot and they're in all the magazines"

Sasuke looked at the plans Itachi putted on the table.

"Hn, it doesn't matter. Let me just do the job so I can get it over with"

Itachi sighed.

"You can first do it tomorrow. The family will leave tomorrow morning at 8 O'clock. There will be a lot of guards, but you're an Uchiha, so it shouldn't be a problem for you"

Sasuke grinned a little.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with a serious face.

"Sasuke, they have more guards than anybody you have ever stolen from. Be careful"

Sasuke smirked.

"Sounds like fun to me. I can't wait!"  
_Sasuke was ready at 8 O'clock in the morning outside the Haruno mansion. He sat in a tree, waiting for the Haruno family to leave.

The door to the mansion opened and a man and a woman came out.

The man wore a black suit with a red bow tie. He also wore a golden watch.

The woman had a big pink dress on with big golden earrings, a golden ring, bracelets and necklace.

Sasuke saw the guards follow them to their limo.

'_Rich bastards' _

He saw them drive away.

"Great"

He looked around for an open window or another kind of opening or door.

He found an open window on the 4th floor.

'_Bingo'_

He sneaked up to the side of the house. He then looked around for guards.

He smirked as he saw there weren't any guards near.

'_Tch, how stupid'_

He climbed the house up to the window on the 4th floor.

'_Who leave the house with an open window? That's so retarded. Rich people have no brains at all'_

He climbed inside the room.

Sasuke's eyes got wide open. He stood inside a huge room.

The room was a white room with one pink wall. On front of the pink wall there was a huge bed.

The bed had light pink blankets on it with a lot of pillows in white, dark and light pink, light blue and light green.

Above the bed there was a huge golden chandelier with real diamonds hanging.

There was a desk with a pink laptop on it. On the laptop there was a golden 'S' engraved.

Above the desk there was a shelter with a silver box on it.

Sasuke noticed the silver box and gave a groan.

'_They actually know what silver is? I thought they only knew the existence of gold' _

He walked around the room.

He went over to the silver box, took it and opened it.

His eyes got wide open again.

'_How can they have so many diamonds and so much gold in the house, and still have a silver box filled with diamonds, gold and rubies?'_

A little annoyed by all the jewelries he took his bag and putted the silver box in it.

He then walked around the room.

'_A door?! But there's 2 doors over there as well…' _

He sighed.

'_I hope I can get out of here' _

He opened the door and nearly dropped his mouth.

It was a huge bathroom with a golden bathtub.

There was a huge mirror and everything was shinning.

"So rich…so much money…so much gold…"

Sasuke was all stunned by all the gold and shinning stuff.

He had to pull himself together to leave the big shinning bathroom.

He closed the door and went to another door.

'_Who need this much gold anyway?' _

He opened the next door and lifted his eyebrow.

It was a huge walk-in-closed.

"Not anything for me"

He sighed and closed the door again.

'_Stupid rich people, seriously. The Hyuga mansion is nothing compared to this…'_

He opened the last door slowly.

He looked out in the hall: no one was there.

He smirked.

"Perfect".

He carefully stepped out in the hallway. He looked around all shocked.

'_How can they have so much gold everywhere, seriously?!'_

There were golden pots and diamond vases, another golden chandelier with diamonds and rubies hanging and expensive wooden furniture.

Sasuke took his bag and started taking the stuff he could carry in it.

He looked at all the stuff in the hallway and sighed.

'_Damn, I don't have enough space in my bag for everything in this house. Maybe I should just take what looks most expensive'_

As he was about to walk around to take more stuff he heard something.

"I guess you could call me an angel…yeah I behave when they're not here…"

The voice was coming closer.

'_Shit'_

Sasuke looked around for a place to hide.

He quickly ran back to the room he was in before.  
_

**That's it for part 1 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2;  
**Sasuke hid in the walk-in-closet.

He made sure to not make a sound; he was an Uchiha master thief after all.

The door opened.

"I already told you, Ino, I won't hold a party while my parents are gone…"

The voice was warm and nice.

"Because my parents trust me and I won't disappoint them."

The voice started getting angrier.

"No, Ino. I won't and I won't talk about it anymore. Well, see you tonight, Ino"

The person gave a sigh and walked around in the room.

'_That voice, it's so warm…I must see the person…' _

He reached for the door knob, but quickly took his hand back.

'_No, I can't…I am a thief. Nobody must see me'_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps outside the door.

His eyes got wide open when the door opened slowly and a girl looked at him.

Her eyes widened as well and she was about to scream.

Sasuke quickly ran up to her and hold a hand before her mouth.

"Scream, and you'll get hurt" he said coldhearted and scary.

The girl started crying and did as he said.

He walked to the bed and threw her on it. Then he covered the windows with the curtains.

"A-are you going to…r-rape me?" the girl said scared.

Sasuke smirked.

"You want me to?"

The girl got angry and started crying more.

"No, of course not! What do you want from me?! Please go away!"

The girl sat in her bed against the wall, holding her legs close to her body. She was really scared.

"I am not going to hurt you" Sasuke said locking the door.

"Then why are you locking the door?" the girl said, still scared.

Sasuke walked up to her and putted his head in front of hers.

"Who are you?" he asked cold.

Sakura got scared and just looked away.

Sasuke got angry.

"Tell me! I don't like asking more than once: who are you?"

The girl looked slowly at Sasuke.

He gave her a death glare.

"I am…S-Sakura…H-Haruno Sakura" she said, scared of what he would do next.

Sasuke got shocked and got up quickly.

"Liar!"

The words almost got yelled.

"The Haruno family is gone. They left this morning!"

Sakura started to cry again.

"That was Haruno Mebuki and Kizashi...I'm their daughter, Haruno Sakura…"

Sasuke looked away and hit the wall.

'_Damn…Itachi told me they left, he didn't tell me about their __daughter__' _

He looked back at Sakura, who was still scared.

He grabbed her arm and squeezed it a little.

"Tell me, how many workers are here now then?"

He looked at her directly in the eyes.

"You're hurting me, let go" she started to cry again.  
"Please let go…"

He squeezed it harder.

"Not before you tell me"

He saw her face; she was in pain.

"4, here is 4 workers" she cried out.

'_4? What a weird number of workers to a huge house like this' _

"Unless you count the gardener, too, because then here's 5"

Sasuke kept on holding her arm.

"What are those workers working with?"

Sakura looks at his face.

"One is a chef, one is a gardener, one is a butler, one is a maid and one is a doctor" she said with a low voice.

Sasuke gave an 'hn' sound and let go of her arm.

She quickly took her arm close to her chest and held it tight.

"Why are you here? Who are you?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at her.

"I am here to steal; I am a thief. Who I am doesn't matter, though."

He looked deeply in her eyes.

"A thief? Are you one of those Uchiha thieves?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, so you have heard of us?"

Sakura blushed a little because of his smirk.

'_Why is he so cute and so dangerous?'_

"Everyone has heard of you, it's in every newspaper and everyone is talking about you…"

She quick looked up with an angry face.

"You stole from Ino yesterday!"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Sakura sighed.

"The Yamanaka family"

Sasuke grinned a little.

"Oh, so you're a friend of the Yamanaka's?!"

Sakura started to be annoyed.

"And the Hyuga family as well. Why are you stealing from us, please leave us alone, we haven't done you anything!"

Sasuke's grin disappeared.

Instead he got an angry face.

"Haven't done anything? Really?! All of you rich people are driving in limousines and have big golden bathroom and a lot of diamonds and rubies…you never think about us poor people…"

Sakura got shocked, but got more annoyed.

"Hold right there for a second, you're not poor, you stole so many diamonds, rubies and a lot of gold! You have a lot of money, remember?!"

Sasuke looked down.

"I am poor, so therefore I am not only thinking about myself. I think about others. Do you know how many poor people there is in Konoha?"

Sakura got shocked by his madness.

"Hundreds and hundreds of people. But you rich people never see us…we just sit there on the streets and ask for just a little money to buy food with, but almost no one gives us money. That's why the Uchiha clan started their 'business' and I am going to keep that business going!"

Sasuke showed a lot of anger. He was pissed.

Sakura had been looking away for a long time. She wouldn't face Sasuke.

"How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Not that long, I need your help"

Sakura looked at him.

"And why do you think I would help you?"

Sasuke looked at her with a poker face. He walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Because if you don't, bad things are going to happen"

Sakura gulped.

"Do you understand me?"

Sakura nodded.

"Good, now-"Sasuke didn't finish, when someone knocked on the door.

"Princess? Are you okay? You have been in there for a long time now"

Sasuke looks at Sakura and pulls her close to the door.

She looks at him scared.

"Tell her you're fine" he whispered.

Sakura gulped and opened her mouth.

"I…I-uhm…I am fine, Julia…"

Sasuke put his mouth close to her ear.

"Say it like you means it, or I am going to hurt you. And this time also say that you want to be alone for a while"

Sakura held it back for some time.

"Princess?"

Sakura started to shake, because Sasuke licked her ear.

"I am fine, Julia. I just want to be alone for a while. Please go away!"

Sasuke kept licking her ear and went down to her neck.

Sakura bid her teeth together for not ending up moaning.

"Alright, Princess. Tell me if you need anything"

Julia walked away.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura. She was crying.

"Please, leave me alone"

Sasuke sighed again,.

"I told you; I need your help."

Sakura started crying more.

"What is it I have to do? Let me do it fast and then leave, please…"

Sasuke smirked.

"Not so fast, _Princess_. It's going to take some time. First, show me where that Julia girl is"

Sakura got shocked.

"What are you going to do with her?" Her voice was shaking. You could hear she was scared.

Sasuke looked up at the chandelier.

"Don't worry, she won't get hurt…"

Sakura sighed relieved.

"If she do what I tell her to, of course"

Sakura got scared again.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and forced her to the door. He pushed her to the door.

"Unlock it" he commanded.

She did as she was told.

"Open it and walk out" he commanded again.

Like before, Sakura did as she was told.

She now stood in the hallway looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke came slowly out of the room.

He looked to both sides.

"Now, lead the way to Julia" he commanded once again.

Sakura looked down sad.

"This way" Sakura was about to cry.

They walked for some time, and Sasuke started to hear voices.

"I tell you, Kouhei, she sounded scared"

"Maybe you're just paranoid" An unknown voice said.

Sasuke signaled to Sakura to go the door and open it.

Sakura knocked on the door and opened it.

"Ah, Princess. Are you okay? You're all pail" Julia asked.

Sakura looked at the maid, Julia and the chef, Kouhei.

She started crying.

"Gomenasai"

Julia and Kouhei were shocked.

"What are you talking about, Princess?"

Sasuke appeared in front of them.

"I can't let you get in my way"

Julia and Kouhei were stunned; they couldn't move at all.  
_

**Aaaaaaand this was part 2. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3;  
**"What did you do to them?"

Sakura was crying.

"I just knocked them out. Now, give me the ropes over there"

He pointed at a corner where a bunch of ropes were.

Sakura couldn't move. She just sat there, scared.

Sasuke got angry.

"I said, give me the ropes over there!"

Sakura quickly got up and got the ropes and gave them to Sasuke.

He tied Julia and Kouhei up and putted them inside a closet.

"Now! You said there were also a butler, gardener and doctor?"

Sakura was a little scared.

"H-hai?" she said with a low voice.

"Fine, show me where they are"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"N-nani?! I-I can't…I can't take seeing you hurt my family"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Your family"

Sasuke looked at her. His face showed everything: he was very confused.

"Yes…my real family isn't home that much, so the workers are like my family. They take care of me and talk with me…"

Sasuke got angry.

"Because that's what your parents paid them to do"

Sakura's eyes widened again. She quickly looked down sad.

"You really like making my life horrible in just one day"

She started to cry again.

Sasuke looked disgusted at her.

"Why are you crying all the time? You have money; you have everything you ever need. You don't need to lift even a little finger to get what you want. You just need to call for your workers and then they bring you whatever you need..."

Sasuke bid his lover lip.

"That's why I hate rich people…So arrogant…"

Sakura got angry.

"You know nothing about us! My parents travel to places to safe kids who have no parents…They travel to places and use their money to build homes and renovate schools for poor kids, so don't say anything! You know nothing about rich people!"

Sasuke got shocked but didn't show it.

He was surprised about her reaction and about what he just heard.

"Tch…I don't care, just show me where the rest is!"

Sakura got angry and was about to punch him.

She lifted her arm and forced it forward with all the strength she had.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard.

"Gah!"

Sakura screamed and fell down on the ground.

Sasuke who was still squeezing her hand gave her a death glare.

"Don't ever try that again, you understand me?! Because next time I'll hurt you really badly!"

Sakura was scared, so she nodded.

Sasuke let go and pushed her forward to lead the way.

'_Why me?' _

Sasuke pulled her back again.

"What the hell are you doing, I thought you wanted me to lead the way?!"

Sasuke looked at her and started smirking.

"I changed my mind, lead me to your treasure room"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"T-treasure room? H-how do you-?"

"Know about it?" Sasuke interrupted her.  
"I am an Uchiha. The reason why people can't catch me is because I am fast and I always know about the family I am stealing from. With other words: I read about your family, I asked other thieves about your family. They told me about the treasure room. So now, lead the way, or you'll get very hurt!"

Sakura gulped and walked forward again.

"Okay…here it is" Sakura said with a low voice.

"Well?" Sasuke muttered.  
"Aren't you going to open the door?"

Sakura looked down sad and did as she was told.

Sasuke watched her every move to make sure she didn't try anything he wouldn't like.

She opened the door slowly, and walked in as the first, to show him, that there was nothing dangerous.

Sasuke nodded to show her he understood.

He followed her, but quickly stopped when he saw the room.

There were platinum stuff, rubies and more diamonds and gold than in the other rooms.

He nearly dropped his mouth again.

He gave a little smirk and putted as many rubies, diamonds, platinum pieces and god pieces in his bag as possible.

Sakura started crying again, she couldn't do anything but watch an Uchiha thief steal their stuff.

She closed her eyes tight, making more tears appear.

"Please, stop stealing…Just give it all back and leave! We're already giving the poor people enough!"

Sasuke got angry.

"Enough? This is why I hate rich people. You're really selfish and arrogant. It's never enough until there's no more poor people left…I mean, don't misunderstand me, I don't want them slaughtered, but I want them to have money and live a normal life"

Sasuke looked away.

"But I guess a rich person like you don't care"

Sakura was shocked by what Sasuke said.

She didn't say anymore because she didn't want to get more insulted.

"Are you satisfied with what you stole?"

'_She sure has guts since she keeps provoking me' _

Sasuke sighed.

He looked at Sakura and smirked a little.

"Not really. My bag isn't filled yet. Show me around the house!"

Sakura got annoyed.

"Nani?!"

Sasuke started smirking more.

"If you don't I have to force you, but remember; as faster you help me, as faster I'll be gone."

Sakura's eyes started watering.

'_Why won't he go away?'_

"Tch, are you crying again?! It makes you look weak, while your mouth makes you sound strong. And by that I mean; you're pretending to me tough when you really aren't. To be honest it makes you pathetic!"

Sakura's eyes widened once more.

'_P-pathetic?'_

Sakura stood there for some time.

She wasn't saying anything, and so did Sasuke.

They stood there for what felt like forever.

Sasuke got tired of the silence.

He opened his mouth and finally broke the silence.

"Well?"

Sakura looked confused at Sasuke.

"W-well?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Show me around the house, or do you want me to stay?"

With that question Sasuke smirked.

Sakura got annoyed.

"Haven't you stolen enough already?"

Sasuke kept smirking.

"I wouldn't call it 'stealing' when you're showing me where the treasure and all the other stuff is. I rather want to call it borrowing without permission and without returning it. Or I might even call it 'presents'"

Sakura got angry.

"You bastard"

She bid her teeth hard together.

Sasuke noticed something on her neck: it was a pink necklace. It was formed as a flower. The flower was both light and dark pink.

"Show me the living room" Sasuke ordered.

Sakura got surprised and did as she was told.

'_Why the living room?'_

"Here we are" Sakura said insecure.

Sasuke looked around the room.

He looked on all the desks, shelters and walls.

He stopped when he found something.

He looked at a frame that stood on one of the shelters.

He grabbed it and looked closely at it.

"So…"

He looked at Sakura, who shocked looked back at him.

"You have no siblings?"

Sakura got surprised by his question and gave him a confused look.

"No?"

He smirked.

"Good"

She gave him an even bigger confused look.

"Wha-?"

She couldn't finish, since Sasuke knocked her out.  
_

**I know they a short but I will try make them longer, I promise **

**This was part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4;  
**_'Ouch, my head'_

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself handcuffed to a wall.

She was in a cave.

She was scared.

She looked around after someone who could help her, but without luck; she was alone.

She got even more scared and started crying and screaming.

"Help me! Get me out of here! Where am I?"

She closed her eyes and got quiet, but continued to cry.

"What's happening? Was it that Uchiha guy who kidnapped me? Or am I dreaming?..."

She heard voices coming closer.

She got too scared to say anything.

"I still don't get it! Bringing the girl here was a mistake. They will look for her and find her. Why keeping her here?" an unknown voice said.

The voice sounded annoyed or mad.

"Because she's their only child. Their little daughter. They will pay a lot of money just to get her back. We'll write a letter to them saying they have to pay us if they want her back alive"

The voice sounded excited and also familiar.

"Hm…Do what you want, just tell me if I have to do anything"

The unknown person walked away.

Footsteps came closer to where Sakura was.

She held her breath.

The door opened and a person walks in.

"How are you?"

"I am handcuffed to a wall, sitting on the cold floor and you kidnapped me! How do you think I am?!"

Sasuke sighed.

"You heard my conversation out there, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then listen! If your parents won't pay I _am_ going to hurt you, and the same goes if you won't behave here. So you only have two options; 1) Behave, or 2) get your punishment!"

Sakura starts crying.

"Ugh, don't cry, you're such a crybaby!"

Sasuke looked at her with a disgusted look.

"Please, let me go…you stole from our house, please don't do this to my family"

Sasuke sighed again.

"You won't get it…rich people like you usually don't"

Sakura got shocked.

"Rich people like me?"

"Yes! Rich people like you…tch, it doesn't matter"

Sasuke got mad.

He looked at her seriously.

"When will your parents be back?"

Sakura looked at him, she was very afraid.

"In 2 days"

"Oh?"

He took something from his pocket.

"I guess I better start preparing for your parents"

He took out a camera and took a picture of Sakura.

"For your parents"

He smirked once again.

Sakura got angry.

"Leave them alone! You bastard!"

She yelled with all her power and started crying more.

The hours went by and the day came where the Haruno family came home.

"Julia? We're home" Mebuki yelled.

They walked around the house for a bit.

Mebuki gasped when she found her butler on the ground, knocked out.

"Takeo!"

She ran to him.

She woke him slowly up.

Takeo opened slowly his eyes.

"What happened here, Takeo?" Kizashi asked.

"A guy came…he carried Sakura and a bag…I don't know what was in it, but he knocked me out when I tried to stop him"

Mebuki and Kizashi gasped.

"Sakura…"

Mebuki started crying.

Kizashi saw a letter in front of the door; it has just been pushed under it.

He walked up to the door and grabbed the letter.

He opened it and read the letter.

Mebuki and Takeo looked over at him.

He punched the wall in anger.

Mebuki walks up to him.

"What's wrong?"

Her voice sounded nervous.

Kizashi slowly passed the letter on.

"_Dear Haruno family  
I have taken your daughter, Haruno Sakura, as hostage. If you want to see her again alive, bring me 200 million dollars.  
I want them in cash in a suitcase. You can bring me them Friday at the bridge in Konoha park at 8 PM. Come only the two of you. I am willingly to wait every Friday at the bridge, but remember this; every time you won't show up, I will hurt Sakura. Who knows what I would do? You probably have heard of me. I am pretty famous in villages. Especially Konoha, so you'll regret not coming after her on Friday.  
-The Uchiha brothers"_

Mebuki couldn't believe what she just read.

"My daughter, my little blossom…"

Kizashi gave her a sad look and showed her a picture.

Mebuki's eyes widened.

"My little baby…tied up…He's a monster!"

She started crying even more.

"What should we do? We can't get any money before 3 weeks…we don't have access to them, because of safety reasons…what should we do?"

Kizashi looked at his freaked out wife.

"The only thing we can do. We have to meet this Uchiha thief and tell him we don't have any money. Maybe he'll give Sakura some mercy if he knows we're going to give him the money, but can't give him them just yet"

Mebuki started smile a little.

"I hope so".  
_

Sasuke opened the door to Sakura's cell.

He walked in and looked at her.

"You know, if your parents love you really much, you'll be out in two days and I'll having 200 million dollars"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"N-no…not so much money, please"

Sasuke sat down in front of Sakura.

"I really hate your 'don't take money from us rich people' attitude. I mean, who else should I steal from, the poor people? Oh right, they don't own anything!"

Sasuke snapped at Sakura.

She looked down sad.

"That's not the reason"

Her voice was so low that Sasuke could barely hear her.

He looked at her.

"What do you mean then?"

Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes.

"They can't give you that money in two days!"

Sasuke got annoyed.

"Why not?"

"Because of safety reasons we can only get our money in 3 weeks"

Sasuke got angry and grabbed Sakura's cheeks tightly.

"Then they better have the money somewhere else in the house, because the rules still count!"

Sakura got shocked; she thought it would work if he knew.

She thought he would give her parents 3 weeks.

She now understood; he was really cruel.

He really hated the rich people.

Sasuke let go of her cheeks and got up.

He looked down at Sakura for a second.

"Tch"

He walked out slamming the door after him.

'_Please don't do anything stupid…please don't hurt my parents, I beg you' _

With that thought Sakura fell asleep.

"Wake up!"

The voice sounded dark and handsome.

"Hm?"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see Sasuke.

"It's morning already?"

"Yes, are you hungry?"

"N-no"

Sakura tried to make her growling stomach shut up.

Sasuke sighed.

"You have to eat something"

Sakura looked at him mad.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, you'll die! You haven't eaten for 3 days, you have to eat!"

Sasuke was annoyed.

"What is it to you? I'm just a hostage!"

Sakura sounded almost confident.

"If you die, I won't get my money, so eat!"

Sasuke snapped at Sakura.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Fine, but it's hard to eat…"

Sasuke looked weirdly at her.

"How come?"

Sakura looked angry at him and started yelling.

"My freaking hands are handcuffed to the wall! How did you imagine I could eat?"

Sasuke's head got little red; He was embarrassed for not thinking about that.

He refused to unlock the chains, afraid that she might try escape.

"How did you imagine me eating then?"

Sasuke sat down and putted the food in front of Sakura's mouth.

Sakura looked weirdly at Sasuke.

"Come on, eat it. This is how you'll get food from now on; through me"

Sakura blushed of embarrassment but opened her mouth slowly.

When her mouth was open enough, Sasuke mashed the food in so Sakura was about to be choked.

"What did you think, you idiot?! I could have been choked!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

He gave her a death glare.

"No, don't give me that death glare. If anybody should give anybody a death glare, it should be me to you, you nearly killed me!"

Sasuke sighed and got up.

Sakura looked confused.

"W-what are you doing?"

Sasuke turned around and started walking away.

"N-no wait! Don't go, I need your help with the food!"

Sasuke closed the door after him.

"You idiot! I am still hungry…"

Sakura yelled again with all her power.  
_

**And with that, part 4 ended :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5;  
**Sakura woke up with a slight pain in her side.

She looked up to find Sasuke kicking her side carefully to wake her up.

"Why are you kicking me?"

Sakura sounded a little mad.

Sasuke looked down at her.

"I didn't feel like going all the way down to wake you up. This was easier"

Sakura gave him a death glare.

Sasuke started smirking.

"Come on, you have to get some new clothes on"

Sakura looked confused at him.

"What for? What do you care what I am wearing?"

She was annoyed.

Sasuke sighed.

"I don't, but I think your parents want to see you clean and with clean clothes on"

Sakura looked away.

Sasuke took a key from his pocket and unlocked Sakura.

He then grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Here. This is the bathroom. You can take a shower now. There are no windows, so you can't escape and I will wait outside the door"

Sakura blushed a little. It wasn't that visible, but she could feel it.

"Oh, I almost forgot; here are your clothes, including clean underwear. I chose them myself, special for you"

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's face turned red.

"G-get out. I am going to take a shower, so please go"

Sasuke who was still smirking turned around and walked up to the door and opened it.

Before he walked out he turned his head.

"I know you'll love the clothes"

He grinned evilly while walking out and closing the door.

'_W-what did he chose for me?' _

Sasuke waited patiently outside the door; he waited for her reaction.

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT?"

Sakura yelled inside the bathroom.

Sasuke smirked.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She opened the door and started yelling.

"You there! What the fuck is wrong with you?! What the hell are these disgusting clothes?"

Sakura had a towel covering her body.

She didn't want to show him how she looked in the clothes.

"Do you have the clothes on under that towel?"

Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Sakura was blushing a little.

"Y-yes…but don't get any ideas!"

Sasuke smirked even more.

"Me? I wouldn't do such thing. It wouldn't have crossed my mind"

Sakura didn't believe him, because he was smirking.

Sakura opened her mouth.

"G-good"

She turned around slowly and started walking to the bathroom again.

She only took two steps, when Sasuke quickly got up and grabbed the towel.

Sakura started screaming and covered her body.

Sasuke nearly dropped his jaw.

She was wearing a clear pink top - so he could see her black bra - which stopped right under her breasts. A small pink skirt with a small black belt where you could nearly see her butt, because she was wearing thongs, and flat, closed shoes which went to right under the knees.

'_Wow' _

"You look stunning"

Sasuke smirked: he was amused.

She blushed.

"S-shut up…give me my old clothes!" She demanded.

Sasuke got a serious face on again.

"I can't. We are running out of time"

He came closer with chains in his hand.

She got scared for every step he took.

When he was close enough, he attacked her.

She screamed as loud as she could…  
_

**Part 5 finished! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6;  
**Sasuke stood ready at a tree at the meeting spot.

He looked around but couldn't see anything or anyone.

He heard a noise from the bushes and got in fight position.

He relaxed when he saw it was Mr. and Mrs. Haruno.

He smirked.

"It's good to see you"

Kizashi got angry.

"Where is our daughter?"

Mebuki was hiding a little bit behind Kizashi.

Sasuke started smirking again.

"Oh, she's here"

He pulled in some chains he had in his hand.

Mebuki and Kizashi gasped and Mebuki started crying.

Out came Sakura in her 'dirty' clothes and chains around her neck and wrists.

"Sakura!" Mebuki screamed while taking a step closer.

Sasuke put his hand up to make her stop.

"Not a step closer, or I'll hurt her!"

Mebuki gulped and took a step back again.

"So…Where's my money?"

Kizashi gulped a little.

"You see…we don't have access to our money at the moment, it's-"

Sasuke cut him off before he could say anymore.

"I have heard that already. It's no excuse. It's your money; you should be able to get the money anyway. You're rich; you have the power to do whatever you want!"

Mebuki took a deep breath.

"We know but we do have some money problems…You're not the first thief to steal from us. That's why our house is really guarded. How you came in and out without being seen is a mystery to us. So please, give us 3 weeks and then I promise we-"

Sasuke cut them off again.

"Can't you hear? I want my money! If you can't give me them now, I will hurt a little bit every day until I get them. Now you're warned; as longer it takes, as more she'll be hurt"

Sasuke disappeared with Sakura.

Mebuki started crying again.

Kizashi held his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"We will find that bastard, honey. We will make him pay and regret what he has done, I promise"  
_

Sasuke pushed her back in her cell.

"Ouch"

Sasuke looked at her and pushed her against the wall.

"L-let me go and leave me alone!" she demanded.

Sasuke gave his oh so famous smirk once more.

"Why are you smirking?"

Sakura had a scared look.

"Let's see…I told them they had to today or else I would hurt you…"

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-what are you going to d-do to me?"

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?! I could make you bald…"

Sakura quickly hold on her hair.

"…Or cut one of your fingers off…"

Sakura gasped and hid her hands.

"…Or maybe your tongue…"

Sakura quickly closed her mouth.

Sasuke looked at her with satisfaction.

"Or I could do this…"

He started to lick her neck.

Sakura's eyes widened once more and she tried to push him away.

Sasuke grabbed her wrists and lifted her hands over her head.

"Ahh…"

Sakura tried to break free but without luck: Sasuke was too strong.

"S-stop it…L-leave me alone"

Sasuke stopped and smirked again.

He let go with one of his hands but made sure he still held both of her hands with one arm.

He took his hand under her shirt and touched her belly nicely and in a slow motion.

Sakura tried once more to break free.

"Please stop, I beg you…I haven't done anything to you"

Sasuke looked at her.

"That is true…but I told your parents what would happen if they didn't pay me"

He started to lick her neck again.

"Ahh…Y-you won't get anything good out of thi-ahh!"

Sasuke stopped.

"Are you crazy? You're a rich girl and probably virgin…unless you're a naughty girl, of course"

He started to smirk.

"No matter what, something good will come out of it."

Sakura tried to kick him away but Sasuke used his own legs to spread her legs, so she couldn't move.

"Please don't!"

She cried out loud.

Sasuke took both of his hands and held her face, he then kissed her.

Sakura tried to push him away but again without luck.

Sasuke then took his hands further and further back on her head, making her hair disappear from her face.

Sakura felt very uncomfortable and still tried to push him back.

Sasuke then took her long pink hair and held it in a ponytail.

He then let go with one hand – still holding it with his other hand – and reached for something in his pocket.

Sasuke pulled Sakura away from the wall and smashed her to the ground.

"UGH"

Sakura made a sound as she face planted the floor.

Sasuke held his knee against her back so she couldn't move.

Sakura cried even more and gasped, when she saw her hair falling slowly down in front of her head, and small pieces of hair flew around in the air.

She looked up at Sasuke who was holding a long tail of hair in his hands.

"Y-you…"

Sakura's eyes started watering.

"Isn't this better than raping you?"

Sasuke gave a satisfied smirk.

Sakura tried to sit up but Sasuke still had his knee on her back.

Sasuke grabbed her by her arms and banged her against the wall.

Sakura closed her eyes tight and looked down.

Sasuke took her head and forced her to look at him.

"It doesn't look bad on you, I must say. Trust me: I did you a favor"

Sakura looked shocked at him. Did he just give her compliment?

"H-how so?"

"Well, now that the hair is gone it is no longer in the way!"

Sasuke smirked and started licking her neck.

"N-no! S-stop! Please! I beg you!"

Sasuke started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"I already gave you a punishment, didn't I?"

He forced her down and locked the chains around her hands again.

"I hate you!"

Sakura's voice was low.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing…"

Sasuke took her hair and threw it in front of her.

Sakura looked up at him and glared at him.

He took his camera and took a picture of Sakura with her hair lying on the ground.

"Your parents will soon find out I mean what I say!"

With that Sasuke walked out and closed the door behind him.

'_Uchiha Sasuke…I hate you!'  
__

**This was all for part 5 :D**


End file.
